Winchesters in Sunnydale
by Female whovian
Summary: Buffy has been the only Slayer for a while, before she died, however when on a hunt one night she meets two men, or should she say... hunters. Set in the time period before any of that death and that end of the world crap, includes some bad langugage (though its mostly tame) it includes the Winchesters, and most of the Scooby gang! It's my 2nd fanfic so I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**BUFFY SUMMERS**

"HIYAAH!" I cried kicking the vampire in the gut hearing a satisfying oof! He groaned and threw out his sharp nailed hand and tried to slice my tummy to ribbons but I back flipped away, managing to kick him in the face with one of my feet. Thank god for Giles forcing me to expand my fighting skills by learning gymnastics. The ugly vampire cried out and held his nose as blood started spurting. He growled and tried to attack me with a right hook but I intercepted it and held his hand as I drove my stake into his cold unbeating heart. He coughed, and turned human to stare at me with sad eyes as he dissipated into dust. I sighed can swatted at my favorite tee shirt to get his remains off. John Farger, age 25, not that much older than me had been killed by a car crash two or three days ago, but before he'd died he'd been drained mostly of blood by a vamp and turned into one of the creatures who'd tried to kill him.

"Rest in peace Johnny," I said as I turned away from the pile of dust to run straight into two very firm male chests.

"Hey sweetheart, need a vacuum cleaner?" the sandy haired one on the right said straining neck to see the pile of dust behind me. The guys were both tall, and were pretty well built, but for some reason both seemed very at ease which made me wonder who just the hell these guys were. If they were vamps they would have vamped out by now and if they were normal humans they'd be running away screaming by now. So what was a slayer supposed to do with these two guys? Knock them out of course.

DEAN WINCHESTER

"Dean. Deeeeeaaan. DEAN!" I awoke with a start when I heard Sammy yell down my ear. I sat up quickly and banged my head on a low hanging pipe.

"OWWW!" I cried and tried to rub my head but noticed my hands were tied. Things clicked in my head and I quickly realized our predicament. I looked over at Sam then at our surroundings.

"Are we-"

"Yup. Hogtied in a 70's styled basement."

"Shit. Last time this happened-"

"Dean, for the last time I don't want to know about your freaky sexual experiences."

"Well soooorrrry Sam, I was trying to help you out. Anyway how'd we get here? Oh wait lemme guess the blonde chick who you wanted to help out?"

"Whatever, you wanted to go after her because you thought she was hot"

"Yeah but-"

"GOD do you two EVER SHUT UP!?" came a loud voice from the top of stairs. We both looked up to see… the blonde.

"Look sweetie, if you wanted to get kinky you should have just said something." She looked me up and down and shook her head.

"You are SUCH a guy. Now what's your name?" I smiled at her

"You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." She looked at me in shock

"Um, if you haven't noticed YOUR'E the one who's tied up." She waited but when I made it pretty obvious I wasn't going to fess up she sighed and said,

"Rebecca North. You?"

"Winston Churchill. And this is my brother John Lennon Churchill." She stared at me incredulously.

"What? They're family names Ms. Summers." She looked up surprised

"So I'm right. You are Buffy Summers. Enchanté mademoiselle." I said smiling charmingly which earned me a scowl and a kick in the gut that hurt. I coughed and sucked in painful breaths. She grabbed my hair and held my head against the wall.

"Shove it asshole! How'd you know my name?" she snarled.

"There's a picture of you on the wall with your name on it." She let go of my head and shook her head. Then she shouted up the stairs,

"Xander! I told you to stop putting my name and picture on the wall of the room where we interview the suspects!" Jeez, who'd she think she was a detective? A boy with close cropped black hair wearing a bad Hawaiian tee shirt and a scowl on his face stuck his head around the corner.

"May I remind you you're using my room?" he said annoyed. She gave him a look and he ran out the room like a scared rabbit. I chuckled and she looked me straight in the eyes.

"So now you know my name, what are yours?" before I could say something snarky Sam interjected with,

"I'm Sam Winchester, and he's Dean Winchester. We fight demons, monsters, ghosts, and the occasional vamp." She stiffened at that last line and I said,

"So blondie, or sorry Buffy", I corrected when she gave me a death glare," You wanna tell us how you defeated a fully grown vampire?".

"Easy", she said, "I'm the slayer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright y'all. Berate me if that is your will. I apoligize on how late this update is. School has me totally swamped studying for the upcoming EOCT's (bleh). Anyway here it is! Love you my little freaks and geeks!**

**SAM WINCHESTER**

"What the hell is a Slayer?" I growled. Out the corner of my I saw Dean wince. Oookay, probably a bad choice of words, didn't really mean to bring up any memories of the place. I saw that Buffy noticed that wince and most likely took a mental note, oops. She flicked her eyes back to me and while she looked me up and down (probably deciding whether to spill or not) I examined her. She was average height with long blonde hair in a ponytail and deep green eyes. She was wearing ripped blue jeans, which probably weren't ripped for a fashion statement, a blue belly shirt and a fitted leather trenchcoat.

"A Slayer," she said, knocking me out of my reverie, "is a woman who's granted incredible powers beyond belief in order to fight evil and blah blah blah…" Ok, she didn't actually say blah blah blah, but I kind of started to zone her out when I saw another head poke around the stairs. The girl looked around Buffy's age and had soft red hair that cut off a round her shoulders. The girl looked at me quizzically as I stared at her mouth agape. Ok, not like that, jeez get your heads out of the gutter! It was just… I felt like I'd known this girl… from somewhere. Then I heard my name and I snapped to attention.

"Dude I've called your name like seven million times!" the girl, Buffy, said pissily. I rolled my eyes slightly but gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, got distracted," the red head stare at me perplexed as if she was feeling the exact déjà vu I had. The girl huffed and spun around on her heel to see the red head peeking around the corner. She sighed and face- palmed before shouting angrily

"Really Willow? I would expect this from Dawn, not you!" The girl shrank away from her and I felt the unnatural need to protect her. Weird right? Suddenly I felt Dean nudge my foot and I knew better than to look at him. I felt a cold object being shoved roughly into my hand. I could tell by the familiar wood grip that it was Dads old pocketknife. I sawed away at the ropes then stood up much to Dean's and Buffy's surprise.

"Right. So where were we?"

**Willow Rosenberg**

The boy had dark brown hair and chocolatey brown eyes that went along with a beat up brown leather jacket over a brown shirt and dark tan pants (wow way to stick to a theme.) Oh and one more thing, he was staring directly at me. **NOT IN A LOVEY DOVEY WAY** (hello I already have Tara) but more like a memory he couldn't quite place. And the more I looked at him the more I felt a strange pull to him, and the weirdest sense of déjà vu like I knew him and-

"Really Willow? I would expect this from Dawn, not you!" Buffy shouted pointing her finger in my face. I shrank back; Buffy always freaked me out when she got this mad. She looked like a full on Avenging Angel instead of a teenage girl. She never usually got this freaked probably because A) I never usually snuck in to an interrogation, and B) since Dawn came to stay she seemed to be acting more like a big sister. It was actually kind of good to see her take charge; however I didn't want her to treat me like the baby. I screwed up my face and prepared to explain myself when a deep voice said from behind us,

"Now, where were we?"

The looks on our faces must have been priceless because the guy burst out laughing. Now he was standing up, I had a chance to study him. He was tall, and well-built and looked like the kind of guy would see reading a book in his free time but could hold his own against a bully. I tried to get a read on him which was a new Wicca power of mine (not to toot my own horn but toot toot) but all I could see was a jumbled mess. I saw laughter and smiles on two very pretty women's face's, I saw them bleeding on a ceiling where they burst into flames. I saw the other boy smiling and I saw the same boy dying which made my blood run cold. I saw a man with a kind face and a shotgun smiling proudly as his son shot his first demon and I saw that same man lying dead in a hospital bed. I saw a man with yellow eyes and a cruel smile. I saw people dying and people saying thank you and I saw a sad lonely kid. But most those were flashes like trying to hold water and they soon slipped out of my mental hand. But underneath all that I saw a deep sadness, and something evil inside that. It wasn't until Buffy shook my arm yelling for me to wake the hell up did I realize I had passed out. My cheeks were soaked and I was lying on my back. I sat up and the world began spinning.

"What happened?" I asked woozily. The blondish boy, Dean, looked at me with concern.

"Damned if I know. You just looked at Mr. Sullen over here a passed out. Usually that's my job." He joked with weak smile. I looked up at the eyes of Mr. Sullen, Sam Winchester, himself. And boy did he look furious.

"Don't ever do that again." He said angrily through clenched teeth. Then he stormed out of the basement. Oopsy daisies.


	3. Chapter 3

BUFFY SUMMERS

"What just happened?" asked Dean utterly confused. Willow shook her head as if she didn't know but I could tell she wasn't telling me something. She looked very upset and confused as well. I could tell she'd done some witchy woo-woo and it had gone bad. Serves her right for trying something but still… what had gone so wrong that she'd made that guy Sam so furious and made her end up unconscious crying on the ground? I was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Why don't you go check on your brother? I'll deal with Willow." I said to Dean who looked like he was about to do just that anyway.

"Sure." He said in a gruff voice. He climbed up the stairs loudly and when I was certain he was gone I turned to Willow.

"Ok, spit it out. What did you do?" I inquired icily. She hung her head and I softened a little. I could tell that what she did made her feel horrible. Willow was my best friend and I know that the witch transformation had been hard on her. She was dealing with college at the same time but she has really been my biggest help since my mom passed away. But she couldn't keep secrets from me. Not her. Finally she looked up with tears in her eyes, which took me by surprise.

"Oh god Buffy. Those guys have been through so much pain. So much hurt. So much loss. So much death." She said in a broken voice. I looked at her in surprise, wondering how she knew that, and then I remembered her new power.

"Oh Willow, what happened?" I asked as she sat there staring into space.

"It's just not right Buffy. No one should lose that much. So many. Too many." She was shaking now, staring off into a distance. I was about to comfort her when she looked at me suddenly eyes blazing. The look she gave me was so full of pain and anger it shocked me and I was sure to haunt me for a while.

"They've seen more pain than you have. They've been fighting demons since they were kids. Yellow eyes, and blood," she cried out then began to hyperventilate and convulse on the ground.

"Willow? Willow! Will! Stay with me!" I cried shaking her shoulders. I felt hot tears coursing down my cheeks as I shook her increasingly limp body roughly.

"I can't lose you! I can't," I said practically begging, "Please someone. I can't lose her, my heart can't take it." I sobbed softly. All of a sudden I felt Willow gasp and I looked up startled. There was that Sam guy, his forehead touching hers. He looked up at me calmly and smiled at me gently.

"Sorry had to cool off. I hate when people read me." I must have looked comically shocked because he burst out laughing. When he saw I was pissed at his laughing with some effort he quit laughing.

"Um, if looks could kill I'd been drawn, quartered and up in a tree by now."

"And then some. Did you do that to Willow?" I said shortly. He smiled guiltily as he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Not on purpose. Sometimes my mind can be a little overwhelming. Especially for beginners." He said nodding towards Willow who now lay curled up on Xander's bed sound asleep. He smiled softly at her as she smiled sleepily oblivious that she had just scared the crap out of me. Then he shook his head and set his Hershey chocolate colored eyes on me.

"Her clan is gonna let me have it. To which clan does she belong to?" he asked sighing. I looked at him quizzically.

"She does belong to a witch clan right?" he asked a hint of worry in his voice as I shook my head slowly.

"Oh goddamnit! Really Sam? That's right, of course only you would get into a problem with an unclaimed witch. Still… if she's unclaimed she shouldn't be this strong. Even a claimed witch shouldn't be able to do what she did, and live to see tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Reading minds is… intense. Even with highly trained witches it can drain them for days. Others can go mad, not being able to separate their thoughts from the person their reading. She… she's amazing." I smiled proud of his complemtation of my friend. **(A/N yes I did just make that word up. Deal with it!)**

"Well, well, well. Looks like that bitch is a witch." I heard a voice cackle as I heard a shotgun pump.


	4. Sidebar!

**Ok hello my crazies! *ducks the fiery pitchforks of death being thrown* ok I get your mad! But here's the kicker, the completed documents been sitting in my computer for months! Unfortunately my stupid ass computer is broken! I just came here to tell you that once it's been fixed I'll be putting it out! Love you my mentally insane buddies! Bysies! **


	5. AN

**Ok, last authors bit, I swear! I will have this story up tomorrow at the latest, because I had to get my hard drive wiped when they fixed my laptop, which means i lost all my stories! :"-( I will be updating all of my stories! And can I just say I'm so honured that so many people around the world have read my story, favourited, followed, and reviewed it! If you told me when I wrote my first story that someone from Denmark might read it I never would have believed you. Seeing as I was born in holland, am half English, 2/4 American, 1/4 Irish, and 1/4 Scottish, diversity is pretty big. I love to travel, and I just want to say no matter where you are, and what language you speak, thank you for reading my story! Thank you and god bless!**


End file.
